bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Plitheon
is a dragon-like Bakugan and he is the Guardian Bakugan of Jesse Glenn in Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. Information Description Plitheon is part of Jesse's team and a cool outlaw. A vicious fighter, there is no battle angle in which he will not use to attain victory. His fighting style is strong and stalwart and he uses unusual battle plans to maintain his aggression and beat down his opponent's. His Battle Gear is Vilantor Gear. Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Plitheon first appears in episode 6 where he battles Fabia and Aranaut. He gets the upper hand on Aranaut by the assistance of his Battle Gear Vilantor Gear, he beats Aranaut along with his Battle Gear Battle Crusher using his Level 2 Class Battle Gear Ability Vilantor Gear Nirvana. In episode 11, he tagged with Linehalt to battle Hawktor and Neo Ziperator. Despite him being knocked out early in round 1, in round 2 after Linehalt gets wiped out, he does most of the fighting and he singlehandedly defeated Hawktor and Neo Ziperator with the help of his Battle Gear. In episode 16, he tagged with Lythirus to battle Aranaut and Hawktor. He got knocked out in round 1 due to Aranaut's Spiral Glowdown. Then in round 2 he and Lythirus get knocked out by Battle Crusher's level 2 Battle Gear Ability Battle Crusher Demise. Finally in the last round, he managed to tie up loose ends, but was put to shame by Aranaut. In episode 18, he battled Aranaut and Coredem while tagged with Linehalt. He won the first round himself with his Vilantor Gear, but in the second round he and Linehalt lost to to Rock Hammer's Level 2 Battle Gear Ability. In the final round they lost against Aranaut. Later back at Gundalia, Plitheon reveals that he has absolute hatred of Jesse, when he comes out of ball form. Plitheon is then attacked by Lythirus and Lumagrowl, and later begins to fade away. In episode 32, he was used by Jesse against Fabia and Nurzak. In episode 36, he is seen battling Castle Knights. In episode 37, he battles Linehalt until Kazarina's death snaps him out of hypnosis. He and Jesse then join the Castle Knights in the upcoming battle against Barodius and Phantom Dharak. In episode 39 He returns to Gundalia with Nurzak and the minor twelve orders. Ability Cards * Life Eater: Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. * Metal Verde: Adds 300 Gs to Plitheon. * Fly Slasher: Adds 400 Gs to Plitheon. * Hyper Verde: Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Plitheon. * Fly Destroyer: Subtracts 400 Gs from the opponent. * Ghost Storm'' (Zone Verde): Adds 400 Gs to Plitheon. * '''Slag Tornado': Subtracts 200 Gs from each opponent, and adds 200 Gs to Plitheon. * Gravity Mine: Subtracts 300 Gs from each opponent, and adds 300 Gs to Plitheon. * Drake Twister: Transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Plitheon. * Fencer Shield: Nullifies the opponent's ability. Game Plitheon was released in Wave 3. It was also one of the Bakugan to break the current 830 G power limit. A Haos Plitheon has 840 Gs, a Pyrus Plitheon has 770 Gs and a Subterra Plitheon has 650 Gs. It's actual form resembles a mixture of Hawktor and Helix Dragonoid. His ball form resembles Strikeflier. It's Battle Gear is Vilantor Gear. Although his attribute in the show is Ventus, a Ventus version was never produced. Plitheon is part of the BakuMetalix series of Core Bakugan along with Lumino Dragonoid and Phosphos. Trivia * He and Jesse are complete opposites, however, they work very well together. * Plitheon seems to get annoyed with the way Jesse talks as shown in episode 11. * He is shown to have a large rivalry with Aranaut. * Plitheon has shown to love or favor his abilities such as Life Eater, Fencer Shield, Hyper Verde and Fly Destroyer. * Plitheon is shown to win almost every round involving his gear, Vilantor Gear, losing only one round to Neo Ziperator, a powerful Bakugan with the Element. * His real form seems to resemble various enemies from Go Nagi's Getter Robo and Mazinger series. * He used Vilantor Gear in all rounds of his known battles until episode 16. * His real form somewhat resembles Druman's. * It is unknown how Plitheon survived after he was supposedly killed by Lumagrowl and Lythirius. It might have been just a trick to make Ren think they were gone for good. Gallery Anime File:Plitheon_Ball.jpg|Plitheon in ball form File:plithyprww.jpg|Plitheon in Bakugan form File:Plitheon_Vilantor_Gear.jpg|Plitheon and Vilantor Gear in ball form File:Plitheon_Vilantor_Gear_2.jpg|Plitheon and Vilantor Gear in Bakugan form File:Plitheon_Vilantor_Gear_3.jpg|Plitheon and Vilantor Gear File:Pl216.jpg|Plitheon about to use Life Eater File:Pl116.jpg|Plitheon about to use Drake Twister File:Plithy11.jpg|Plitheon being annoyed by Jesse talking File:Plitheon_Fly_Slasher.jpg|Plitheon using Fly Slasher File:Plitheon_Hyper_Verde.jpg|Plitheon using Hyper Verde File:Plitheon_Fly_Destroyer.jpg|Plitheon using Fly Destroyer File:Plitheon Ghost Storm.jpg|Plitheon using Ghost Storm File:Plitheon_VG_Cyclotron.jpg|Plitheon using Vilantor Gear Cyclotron File:plt11.jpg|Plitheon using Vilantor Gear Nirvana File:Lllp18.jpg|Plitheon being attacked by Lumagrowl and Lythirus File:vlpl11.jpg|Plitheon and Vilantor Gear scaned by BakuMeter File:Jesse_Plitheon.jpg|Jesse and Plitheon on intermission screen Game File:T1AYNuXgphXXXNyp Z 031257 jpg 310x310.jpg|Pyrus Piltheon plitheonx.JPG|Pyrus Plitheon IMG_3951.jpg|Subterra Plitheon plithyopen.JPG|Subterra Plitheon plithyclosed.JPG|Subterra Plitheon (feet open only) hapl.JPG|Haos Plitheon (feet not open) bg166-5r0.jpg bg166-6r0.jpg File:Plitheon.jpg|Plitheon Plitheon+Vilantor1.jpg|Plitheon and Vilantor Gear Plitheon+Vilantor2.jpg|Plitheon and Vilantor Gear ptaquosx.jpg File:BK CD Plitheon 1.jpg plith.PNG plitheo.jpg Bakugan Dimension Plitheonavvy.png PPBD.png Haos Plitheon.png HaosplitheonmonsterBD.png|Plitheon on Dimensions Plitheonattack2M.png HuntressvsPPlitheon.png HPlitheonvsPPlitheon.png ClearPlitheon.png SubterraPlitheon.png AquosPlitheon.png VentusPlitheon.png HaosPlitheon.png DarkusPlitheon.png PyrusPlitheon.png Darkus_Plitheon_Open.png Haos_Plitheon_Open.png Ventus_Plitheon_Open.png Subterra_Plitheon_Open.png Pyrus_Plitheon_Open.png Aquos_Plitheon_Open.png Clear_Plitheon_Open.png Category:Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Battle Gear compatible Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:BakuMetallix Category:Former Villains Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Gundalian Bakugan